9000 Sunsets
by SecretAgent12
Summary: So much meaning can be packed into a single moment, even for a being who will live forever. When Say'ri finds Tiki on the roof of Chon'sin's palace, she joins her to take part in one of Tiki's favorite activities, unaware of how quickly her life can change in the matter of a single sunset.


**Hey worldwide,**

 **Happy Pride Month! This piece was completed just recently for a summer writing challenge and I was going to wait until the challenge was over to publish it, but then I realized it would be much more fitting to post it during the month of June. Hope you all enjoy, have a safe Pride Month!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After serving the Voice of Naga for as long as she had, Say'ri was accustomed to most of Tiki's strange habits. She liked to sleep a lot, which was understandable since her work required enormous amounts of energy. She had a thing for apples, which Say'ri didn't mind since she had a few fond memories of the fruit. Finally, she liked to wander. That was the one that Say'ri was not okay with. Tiki was so paramount in keeping communication with Naga, and if she went missing things would be thrown into the chaos. She knew her own importance, that much was clear, but she gave no indication to it on a daily basis.

After the terrible battle against Grima, Say'ri had many things to do. Restore Chon'sin, spread the truth about Yen'fay's sacrifice, and search for the remnant of her brother that had appeared and then later disappeared before the big battle. Looking after Tiki was not one of them, at least not at first. Tiki had proven to be more than capable of defending herself, but for someone who slept so much, she needed guards. She had show up in Chon'sin's palace several days after the final battle claiming she had slept since her return but now needed protection if she was going to continue her slumber. She had already almost been assassinated once during the war, and she was scared of it happening again. So Say'ri offered to let her stay at the castle in Chon'sin until she could find someone to guard her during her sleep.

That had been two months ago, and Tiki still hadn't left the castle. It wasn't as if Say'ri or the other people in the castle didn't want her there, in fact most of the servants and other staff adored her. She was always very polite, when she was awake anyways. She visited with commoners and nobles alike, sharing Naga's word with them. When she wasn't doing that, she was dining with Say'ri and giving her advice despite the princess's insistence that she needn't waste her time with mortal trivialities.

"Naga has given me all this wisdom and power," Tiki had explained. "It'd be a shame to let it go to waste. Besides, I couldn't bear to see you navigate through this turmoil by yourself."

So Tiki stayed. And stayed. And stayed. Say'ri didn't tire of her company but she knew that the Voice needed to return to the Divine Dragon Grounds...right? Did Tiki actually have to stay there? In all their time together she never actually stopped to ask her. The Divine Dragon Grounds offered Tiki extraordinary power, but at the price of being vulnerable. Surely she could afford to only visit the grounds when necessary and live somewhere else...

There was plenty of room in the castle. It had been built to house a bustling royal family, but with only Say'ri and the castle staff remaining there was a lot of empty space. Tiki could have an entire wing of the castle if she so desired, complete with her own royal guards and anything she desired. The bed would need to be extravagant, since she liked to sleep so much. It would come with silk sheets and tons of pillows stuffed with only the finest feathers. Curtains to keep light out and it'd be large and kind of like the one found in Say'ri's own chambers-

The warrior princess stared down at the sketch of a bed she had just made on the draft of an important bill. A frame and curtains mingled with political jargon and the sleeping form of a faceless woman could be scene between two paragraphs.

"Fie!" Say'ri spat, crumpling up the document and tossing it into a waste bin. She pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and began to write again, but even then her thoughts were elsewhere. She wanted to explore this idea that had been running through her head all day. If she could complete some sort of sketch or draft, she could present it to Tiki first thing in the morning...or right now if she really wanted to.

Say'ri finished the sketch in no time, which would have been humorous to the outside observer since she had been attempting to draft the bill that lay abandoned on her desk for several hours. She had at least had the sense to switch to a fresh piece of parchment for her sketch, and was impressed with her own handiwork (a rare occurrence for the rather modest princess). The bed was grand, with curtains and frills and lots of pillows. Tiki would love it, but first Say'ri would have to find her. She exited her own chambers, giving a polite nod to one of the guards stationed outside her door. Such security measures had been in place even before the war, and the familiarity had been comforting.

As Say'ri walked down the corridor she passed by a window and saw the orange glow of what was likely the setting sun through the stained glass. At least she sure hoped it was setting, since she was doubtful she had spent the entire night working in vain on designing a bed of all things. The sooner she found Tiki, the sooner she could get back to work. Say'ri ignored the part of her mind that was more eager to discuss Tiki moving into the palace for the time being. She noticed a servant wiping away at another window and asked if she had seen the Divine Dragon in question.

"I have not milady," the plain-faced woman said, bowing respectfully. "Lady Tiki was dining with the cooks earlier this afternoon, but that was still some hours ago. I have not seen her since. I beg your pardon, milady."

"You have it," Say'ri said gently. "Thank you." The servant resumed her task of cleaning the window and Say'ri moved down the corridor. Eating with the cooks was just like something Tiki would do. She was always much better with the commoners than Say'ri was. It wasn't that Say'ri had a particular disdain for them, but she felt awkward. She was raised as a princess, and even though she was kind she clearly lacked the ability to relate to those of a lower social class. The war had been her first chance to be on equal terms with people from all walks of life, during her travels with the Shepherds, and even then she had wasted the opportunity by speaking to nobody but the exalt Chrom and his tactician companion.

Robin was somewhat like Tiki, in Say'ri's eyes. She could talk with literally anyone, and nobody had a bad thing to say about her. Where they differed was in that Robin was a tactical genius and Tiki could turn into a dragon. Both had the misfortune of being chosen by Divine Dragons without their consent, and had to accept their fate. Robin had sacrificed herself in the final battle against Grima, and while Chrom believed that she was still out there, Say'ri had regretfully declined to join the search for her. Chrom had understood, and promised that once Robin was found he would do what he could to help Chon'sin rebuild. Two months had passed without word of the tactician's reappearance, but something inside of Say'ri told her that it would only be a matter of time before the amnesiac turned up again.

If only Say'ri felt as confident about her brother's return as she did about Robin's. The Yen'fay in her world was dead, but the one that had appeared from another was still out there, seemingly content with ignoring her very existence. She was not his real sister, and he was not her real brother, and yet Say'ri wanted nothing more than to speak with him. She had asked Tiki what her thoughts were on the matter, and the Voice of Naga had simply told her to follow her heart.

And as per usual, all of her thoughts went back to Tiki. It was like clockwork. Thought, thought, thought, Tiki. Now if only she could find the Manakete and discuss the matters of her residence with her. Say'ri stopped by the kitchen and asked the cooks where Tiki had gone, but none of them seemed to know. It would appear that Say'ri would have to search the entire palace at this rate. With a frustrated sigh, the princess went to work, but her work would end sooner than she had expected. As she passed by an open window, Say'ri saw a familiar dash of green that could only belong to Tiki's hair, sitting on the roof of one of the towers, perilously close to the edge. Assuming the worst, Say'ri let out a startled cry and began to run. She dashed up the spiral staircase that led to the roof and slowed to a stop as she saw Tiki sitting on the ledge, her back to Say'ri.

"Milady," Say'ri said, panting for breath. Tiki didn't move or say anything in response. "I beg of you, do not jump." She slowly walked toward Tiki.

"Jump?" Tiki repeated, her voice clearly confused. She turned to look Say'ri in the eye, an eyebrow raised. "Why would I jump?"

Say'ri was puzzled now. "I...don't know," she admitted. "I simply assumed that was why you were up here. If you do not mind me asking, why are you up here?" Feeling certain that this was not a suicide attempt, and merely one of Tiki's many quirks, Say'ri allowed herself to relax and come closer.

"The sun is setting," Tiki explained. "I wanted to see it." She turned back so she was facing the sky. "You're welcome to join me, if you wish. It is a very relaxing activity."

Say'ri awkwardly took a seat next to Tiki, but didn't look at the sunset. "I had some important matters I wanted to discuss with you," the princess said. "Your current status as the Voice of Naga is sacred, but the Divine Dragon grounds are not a safe place for you. I fear that-"

"Shhhh," Tiki shushed, placing a single finger up to Say'ri's lips. The swordswoman's face flushed and she turned to look at anything but Tiki. "The sunset is very pretty up here. Isn't it strange to think that everyone else in the world watches the same sun as it sets, but some places have better sunsets than others? And to be so fortunate as to live in a place where the sunset is so beautiful..."

Say'ri looked out to the horizon, watching the sky's growing purple mix with the fierce orange around the sun. She could understand how those with a conventional concept of beauty could be entranced, but all she really saw was a ball of fire in a mess of color. "I was never really one for watching sunsets," Say'ri admitted. "You've seen the art displayed in the castle. We value the old and broken. Something so whole and harmonizing, while it is admirable that nature can achieve such a balance, it is not something we would consider pretty."

Tiki shook her head. "You do not have to try and see it the way I do to understand its beauty," she said softly. "Say'ri," Say'ri felt the blood rush to her face as Tiki said her name, "what if I told you that a sunset is just as old and broken as the art in the castle?"

"I would not understand," Say'ri said in response, "but I would implore you to explain, if you so wish."

"You need only to see the sun and the sky as equals who both compete for the mortal eye," Tiki said, and Say'ri turned to look at the sunset as she continued her explanation. "We are often used to seeing them both during the day, but at sunset, the sun must leave. The order of the heavens is shattered upon its departure, which is why the colors change so much. That is where the broken part comes in."

Say'ri nodded, feeling a strange shiver rise through her as she took in Tiki's words as the sun dipped further and further below the horizon. Tiki was correct. She could see the sky as dysfunctional entity, fighting to keep its hold as the sun became the main focus, if only because it would soon be gone. Many minutes passed before Say'ri find her voice again. "And the old?" She asked.

"Hm?" Tiki said, having been similarly entranced by the sight.

Say'ri turned to look at her, painfully away of how the sky's changing colors framed Tiki perfectly. "Where does the old part factor into this, milady?"

"The sun has been setting for eons," Tiki said. "And yet it always does the same thing. That is what makes it old. Does that make sense?"

Say'ri shook her head. "You misunderstand what we in Chon'sin consider old," she said. "I mean no offense, of course, but in a lifetime the sunset does not change. While it has always been the same, there is nobody who can truly attest to it lasting more than a lifetime." Her vision of the sunset before she had talked to Tiki was returning. While it was kind of the manakete to try and relate the sunset into terms Say'ri would understand, there was little hope for her. As she had said, nobody could truly experience eternity-

"I can."

The words made Say'ri's brain turn fuzzy. She turned to Tiki, who stared back at her. If anybody else had been up on the roof with them, Say'ri might not have realized that it was Tiki who had spoken. "Milady?" Say'ri said, that being the only word she could find.

"I can attest to how long the sunset has gone on," Tiki said. "Over nine-thousand sunsets have passed my eyes..."

Of course. How could Say'ri had been so foolish? The princess mentally berated herself for saying something so insensitive. Tiki was destined to live forever, provided she wasn't killed. She was probably the only one that could experience the eternity of an event like the sunset. Say'ri began to stammer out an apology, but Tiki wasn't done talking.

"...but I'm glad to be catching this one with you tonight," Tiki whispered, reaching out to take Say'ri's hand.

"I...I don't understand," Say'ri said, Tiki's hand sending an electric pulse up her arm and straight to her chest.

"I've given up understanding how the heart works long ago," Tiki murmured. "Time moves so fast when you live as long as I do. Mortal lifetimes are merely a fraction of eternity. A day is the blink of an eye."

Say'ri was silent. She understood that time must feel different to Tiki, who would outlive her many times over, but it was a subject they had never really discussed. As much as she selfishly wanted to get back to why Tiki had grabbed her hand, Say'ri knew that it was important to let Tiki explain her thoughts fully.

"The blink of an eye," Tiki repeated, "and yet mortals are able to pack so much meaning into a single day. No, a single hour. No, a single...sunset. In the minutes it takes the sun to set, you can feel and experience so much and you can do it again and again each day." She squeezed Say'ri's hand. "I used to think that my longevity was a curse, and that the only way to escape it was to sleep it away, but now I've realized that I need to change the way I view it."

"Like how I needed to change my view of the sunset?" Say'ri offered, making Tiki smile and nod. "Milady-" She caught Tiki's gaze. "Tiki. I wanted to talk to you about moving into the castle here at Chon'sin permanently. It would be safer, and I...I really enjoy your company here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded parchment containing the sketch of the bed. "If it pleases you, I took the liberty of beginning the plans for your quarters."

Tiki accepted the parchment and unfolded it, her eyes widening and a smile breaking out onto her face again as she saw the bed. "I would greatly enjoy living here with you," Tiki said, and Say'ri felt herself flooded with a sort of happiness she hadn't felt in a while and was worried she might never feel again. The rediscovery of her brother had brought her a momentary feeling of it, but that had soon been ripped away upon discovering that Yen'fay's true nature. Now, though, maybe the feeling would stay.

Tiki returned the parchment and stood up, giving one last look at the sunset. "This may seem childish," she admitted, "but I worry sometimes about fitting in here, when I visit with the locals. Chon'sin is so unlike any other place I have lived, the people here look at everything so differently...even me. Would my presence in the castle do anything to harm your stature as a leader? If so, I will not jeopardize the revival of your kingdom for my own whims and desires."

"No," Say'ri said firmly, causing Tiki to tear her gaze away from the sun to stare back at the princess. Say'ri was flying blind at this point. Nothing she would say to Tiki would be prewritten or rehearsed. Early on, she may have relied heavily on advisors and her brother to tell her what to say, but that would end tonight. "The people of Chon'sin adore you for your kindness. Give them time and they'll begin to see you just as I do." She impulsively took both of Tiki's hands into her own. "You're a work of art."

"A work of art?" Tiki gasped, a slight rosy color rising to her cheeks.

"Art," Say'ri repeated with a confident nod. "Your life has withstood the test of time, you have served Naga and her disciples for ages. That will make you an epitome of beauty to the people of Chon'sin...as it already has made you to me." For a moment, there was nothing, and then Say'ri felt herself leaning toward Tiki until their lips pressed together softly. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it left the two women fixated on one another immediately after.

"You know what lies ahead for you, right?" Tiki asked. "You'll grow older and change and I'll stay exactly the same until one day you're gone. Do you really want that?"

"You will change as well," Say'ri said, shaking her head. "Like you said, there's so much meaning that can be packed into a day, and you'll have so many ahead of you, that you'll change many times. We have so many days ahead of us, to change with together. Let's just enjoy the present."

"Mmm," Tiki said with a nod. "You're right. I cannot live my life in fear of what lies just out of reach." She looked off to the side. "Say'ri?"

"Yes?"

"To be a work of art in Chon'sin, I thought one had to be old and broken? How do I really fit into that standard of beauty?"

Say'ri thought for a moment. "Well," she said finally, "I suppose the people of Chon'sin are rather fond of metaphors. One could say that your breaking through to someone's heart would suffice. At least, that's how I would like to view it. Now come, we should see to it that preparations for your quarters get made right away." Tiki giggled and took Say'ri's hand before following her into the castle.

While it was true that Tiki would outlive Say'ri many times over, and have to find someone new to love once she was gone and Tiki had mourned, neither of them wanted to dwell on the fact. For once, they both shrugged off their responsibilities for the future and focused on living in the present. There would be many more sunsets to watch together, and many other happy moments too, all of which they hoped to experience side by side. They would find Say'ri's brother, restore his name, and then all of Chon'sin. Maybe, if there was time, they would even assist the Shepherds in searching for Robin. First and foremost, however, they simply wished to build a life together inside the walls of the castle, built on a love that would be able to outlast even the sands of time.


End file.
